Shared Nightmares
Part 1 The hot sun beat down on Serpent's Valley as the Rakauns made their way along the base of the mountain. They varied in age, size and skill but were all a force to be reckoned with in their own right. At the front their leader was unmistakable; he was their next Protector. He lead them along the path and told old stories of the Clan, the dangers of the Wastes and the places to see and, most importantly, the places to avoid in the Valley. "Come! Follow this way!" He broke his story and began scaling the small cliff side that stood a few men high. He reached the top and motioned to a path behind him, "This will take us to Rakau in half the time!" The group followed suit and after a few moments they were all gathered at the top. The path lead up higher into the mountains but was slightly overgrown and it gave them doubts. The faces of the followers were hesitant and one spoke up, "Nex. Are you certain this is the right way?" He turned and pulled them all in close to put their mind at ease. "Do not fear young ones, I have walked this path many a time with no danger to be found." His words calmed and his smiled assured them. The group continued up the path, it's fearless leader pushing ahead to clear the brush. "Hurry up! Last one to the top pulls first watch!" The Rakauns charged up the hill, pushing and laughing, falling over one another. One of the younger Rakauns fell behind as the rest made their way to the top and over the hill. "Wait for me!" he shouted as the last one left his sight. As quickly as he could he pushed to the top but something was not right, he could hear a commotion on the other side. Upon reaching the top a terrible sight filled his eyes: Rakauns lay slaughtered upon the ground and Uzhar littered the area. Nex and a few other Rakauns were pushed into a corner; more falling to the Uzhar with each passing second. The young Rakaun looked on as Nex took an ax to the chest and fell dead at the feet of the Uzhar. The remaining tribesmen were fought to no avail in a desperate last stand against the swarming numbers of Dark Dwarves. Finally the teaming band rushed the remaining boy, cutting him to ribbons in a flash of deadly strikes. Mors awoke. Not with a startle but with a calm acceptance of a familiar dream. How many continuous nights had she dreamed of his demise? Why would they not cease? She sat up, simultaneously throwing a young boys arm from her stomach and kicking a young girl from her feet. "Get up." They rolled over and grunted; the young boy yawned and farted. "Get. Up. Now." The girl awoke with a startle and remembering where she was, quickly grabbed her clothes and began dressing. The young man had drank his fill, and then some, the night prior so he was not as quick to rise. Mors, not amused, grabbed him by his exposed organ and heaved him from the bed. "Get me something to eat." She calmly spoke as she directed him to the exit via his genitals. "Ah- Mors wait-" With a boot to the ass he was out. "You." she motioned to the girl, "Get me something to drink, something strong." And with that the girl ran from the tent. Alone with her thoughts Mors closed her eyes and tilting her head back she took a deep breath to calm her mind. With each breath the memories of the dream faded and a soothing light filled her body. After the meditation she began to dress for the day. Donning a long sleeveless leather tunic with hide pants, Wyvern scale boots and a necklace of Wyvern teeth; a promise from long ago. She completed the outfit with two swords fastened at her sides and scowl that would make Forsaken weep. "For you big brother." She pushed the tent flaps open and marched out into the hot morning sun. The rays beat down and warmed her skin; she looked up and graciously received the Sun's blessing. Gazing out she looked upon her clan, her family. The tribe was in an early morning stir in preparation for the night's feast. Many Rakauns moved to and fro moving tents and setting up a large circle of tables, chairs and fire pits in the center of camp. Within the circle the tribe was constructing three additional fires; two were set up at either side for the cooking of wild beasts with the third and largest set up in the middle to be lit at the feasts peak. Mors walked toward the center of camp in search of her father, gathering breakfast and drink along the way as her previous nights company returned quickly from their errands. She shewed them away before munching and drinking her way toward the center of camp. She walked about the camp center but Toka was nowhere to be found. She did however find Bellum who was busy preparing the feast at one of the fires. She was showing a young man how to properly prepare a desert spider; a fine meal if prepared right, a deadly one if not. "Good morning Mother." Bellum did not turn from her work, she broke a leg off the spider before responding, "Good Morning Mors." The tension was high; Mors refused to listen to Bellum on most occasions and the relationship was strained. Their differences aside Mors still respected (and slightly feared) Bellum but she was on a mission and could not be troubled with her mother's wishes. Wishes that would no doubt hinder her search for Toka. "Mors would you lend a hand and show these children a proper skinning while I-" "I need to find Toka. Have you seen him?" Bellum stopped her work and turned to her daughter. The mightiest scowls of the Black Mountains met and the fellow clansmen held their breath in anticipation of a famous Mors/Bellum brawl. "He left out early, before the *Mother rose from her slumber. He said he was going south to search the hills for a special herb for the feast." "A special...herb?" Mors was not amused by Bellum's tale. "Then I shall go search for him, better then to participate in a feast for the dead." She marched off before Bellum could respond. She gazed at her daughter as she walked away feeling a deep sorrow; the feast was meant to honor but for Mors it was only a reminder of loss. Mors walked along, snatching a drink from a large Rakau man, "Hey you shit!" He moved to go after her but Mors turned and hit him with a glare that could crack the sky. Frightened and surprised he backed away, hands in front of his chest, "My apologies Mors, I did not know it was you." She held the glare for a moment before turning to continue her search for Toka. The man breathed a sigh of relief as the color began to return to his face. Before Mors could reach the southern end of camp she found Toka, with a goblin and two orcs in tow, all bound together back to back and looking very bruised and beaten. Toka walked proud in front. He was a tall man of a very athletic build with long dark hair and a clean face. His eye were alight with a fiery storm of emotion yet his demeanor was calm as a desert night. He was followed by a band of young Rakau boys and girls. "How did you defeat three unharmed?" One boy exclaimed. "It started off as ten." Toka yelled back. The boy's face dropped to the ground in shock. One orc snarled and spit. "Because he is our Protector!" A girl shoved her way past the boy to the front to glimpse the prisoners. Another called from the back, "Are we gonna eat them?" A few surrounding children slapped and punched him lightly to shun his idiotic comment. Toka moved his crowd toward the center of camp and Mors intercepted him along the way. "Toka." Mors began walking next to her father. "Late to rise again today my dear daughter." Toka awoke before the Sun every day. "Today is a day worth staying in slumber." She responded coldly. Toka knew her displeasure with the feast but this was not a feast for her. "Today is a day of celebration and remembrance." Mors went to speak but was cut off. "You will be there at my side tonight. An example will be made of this filth I have brought back." "Oh? I thought them to be the 'special herb' you so desperately needed this morning." "I need not tell my business to you, nor should you pry. It is not a quality a Protector must have. Or are you in need of reminder of our ways." He was stern in his meaning. Mors knew to press no further lest she be forced to return to training with him. Mors was dedicated in her work but Toka could wear her muscles into jelly and still have energy to run the Wastes and back. The group arrived at the center to the cheer of the Clan. Many of the preparing tables cleared as workers came rushing over to learn what was to be done with the unwelcome creatures of evil. Bellum walked over calmly, "A productive morning my Moon." She spoke as she embraced him in a hug. "A productive life my Sun." Toka smiled a wide smile of many teeth. Then he turned to the captured warriors and addressed the Clan. Mors stood at his side and awaited her chance to speak in private. "My Brothers and Sisters! Sons and Daughters!" He placed his hand on Mors' shoulder. "These vile creatures have dared to walk abroad on the day of our great feast and now they shall be punished for this insult!" The Rakauns erupted in a thunderous roar of celebration. Mors remained silent. "The Karanlik Zus Heks will see you forever in anguish!" The snarling orc roared back. He was quickly met with a kick to the face from Toka that sent the trio of prisoners to the ground. "Is this what we allow? A beast to spit lies in a cursed tongue?" Toka yelled. The Rakauns continued to roar and growl. Mors grabbed for her sword but Toka waved her down. "Take this one and fix him to the fire, he will be the first to pay for the sins of their race. Remove these two from my sight, the Wyverns will feast on Orc flesh tomorrow." The group began separating the prisoners, each thrashing and growling insults at their captors. Toka turned and walked away and Mors followed quickly behind. "Father we must speak." She said as she caught his pace. "I- I have to talk to you about Nex and this feast." "Later." He was moving very quickly now, "I am sorry Mors, I need a moment of rest." "Please just-" "Later!" Toka stopped and turned to her. He took a deep breath and spoke much quieter now, almost a whisper, "The evil we have spoke of before-" He looked toward the South then back to Mors, "I need a moment of meditation and reflection with Rakau. We will talk later." And with that he turned and left Mors curious and altogether irritated. --- The *Father rest high in the sky giving little light as he hid all but a sliver of his face. The two great feasting fires roared cooking lines of various desert bugs and lizards. The Snarling Orc was fixed to the largest of the three pyres but remained unlit. The cirlce was alight with the dancing flames of many smaller fires and Rakauns shared drink and food coupled with songs and stories passed down over hundreds of years. Within the large circle smaller pits of Rakauns fought and wrestled for sport. Toka sat at the side in the arms of Bellum; the two shared a decorated pipe of life fruit leaf. Mors was at one of the pits. She watched from the outside and munched a spider leg. In the pit Ablud, a large Rakaun man trounced a young boy in a matter of seconds. He celebrated heavily and the mob cheered like wild animals. Mors finished her spider leg and pushed her way to the center. Ablud's celebration ceased as she entered and a slight hint of fear could be seen in his eyes but he quickly toughened up and prepared to go another round. "Ah a true challenger approaches. Mors, our future Protector, has come to defeat the great Ablud!" He ended with a loud yell and stomped about the circle pounding his chest which sent the crowd into another great cheer. "The only great thing about you Ablud is the size of your feet, a shame the rest of you did not have the fortune of following suit." She smirked wide and dropped her swords from her sides. The Rakauns thundered, Ablud fumed. "Ahhhh!" Ablud charged in an angry rage. Mors dropped low as he came within reach and swept his back foot to the side causing Ablud to trip and stumble into a few onlookers. Mors stood again and prepared for the next attack. Ablud stood, throwing a girl out of his way, "Buah kata!" He charged again. Mors moved to side step him but his reach was great and managed to grab her by the tunic as he flew passed, sending both into the sand. Ablud recovered first and grabbed Mors up into a choke hold; he stood lifting Mors' feet from the ground. She grabbed at his arms but could not wrench free from his grip. The roaring of the onlookers began to fade and Mors could feel herself falling out but in the last moment she felt a burning passion in her heart. In one last act of desperation she pushed her body away from his in a wave then thrashed both her feet straight back into his dragon eggs. Ablud gave a tremendous yell and, releasing Mors, he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Coughing she made it to her feet and stood over him. He writhed in agony for a moment before noticing Mors over him. "Do it ya-" His words were cut off. His last memory of the night was of Mors' powerful left hook falling down to him like a meteor. The crowd went wild. Mors fixed her swords back to her sides and left with the chant of "Mors! Mors! Mors!" behind her. Toka sat and enjoyed the show from afar. With the chant of "Mors!" in the air he decided it was the perfect time to address the Clan and truly begin the feast. He grabbed a stick from the fire, the tip still ablaze and began walking to the unlit fire in the middle; the orc remained tied to the pyre and his mouth was gagged. "My family of Rakau!" Toka boomed over the festivities as he waved the torch above his head. "My dear people of Rakau!!" The Clan fell into a silence, the only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fires. "We have enjoyed much merriment tonight and for that we shall be thankful but let us not forget why we feast tonight." He face was grave and a little sad. "We feast for our Sons and Daughters lost now twenty cylcles ago to the evils of these lands. We feast for Kohatu and his sister Koraha." The Clan responded with a loud, 'Ahhoo!" "We feast for Ibwe, Rasika and Garehu!" "Ahhoo!" "For Shamuar and Garrah!" "Ahhoo!" Toka paused and looked passed his people far over the Valley. "We feast for Moko and her love...my son Nex." "Ahhoo!" The Clan stood unified in their loss. Mors looked on but at the mention of Nex's name she left the ring of light and stood out, far away from the others. A warm tear ran down her cheek. "How are we to pay respect to our fallen family?!" He pointed the torch to the face of the Orc upon the pyre. Shouts for all manners of torture where slung by the Rakauns but every man and woman there knew the beasts fate. He was to be cleansed by fire, a tribute to Rakau for the protection of it's people. "Krmm ahm merk." The orc attempted to speak through his gag. "The beast wishes to speak. Perhaps he would like us to hear the full extent of his agony as he burns. Toka pulled the wrappings from it's mouth, fowl breath blew into his face. Toka moved to set the creature ablaze. "Kariish akk'ha Maleka!" The Orc's voice carried far over the mountains. Toka paused, a look of great discomfort and shock came over his face. The Orc laughed and taunted, "Ah ha ha ha! You die in wave of black! Ha ha ha The Sister will rain death! Kariish akk'ha Maleka! Ha ha ha!!" Toka ran the torch into the pyre quickly setting the dry wood (and Orc) ablaze Kariish akk'ha Maleka! Kariish akk'ha Malek-AHHHHHHH!" He remained only inches from the Orc as he thrashed and yelled in pain. The rest of the Clan remained silent as the Orc's cries flew through the night. After a few moments the yelling was overwhelmed by the crackle of the great fire. "Feast now and let us continue the celebration." He spoke low before marching off for his tent. Mors ran to catch up with him at the other side of the circle. "Toka...what..." Discretion took over, "May we speak now?" "Now is the time. Come with me, there is much I must discuss with you." He quickened his pace and Mors, surprised by such a quick yes, was forced to keep stride. They came to his tent after a few silent moments. Toka went immediately to the drink; a strong blend of his own creation. He sat at a small table and drank heavy of the wine skin. Mors waited patiently for him to speak first. After another healthy drink Toka looked to his daughter smiled. "I am sorry my child." He began in a somber tone. "There is much I will need of you in the coming day of our Clan. I have been foolish and selfish." "Father I do not understand-" Toka raised his hand to silence her then motioned to the chair next to him. She moved quickly to sit beside him. "I will do whatever I must for Rakau." She was resolute to assist her father no matter the task. "But I must know, what is going on?" "Mors." He looked up from his wine-skin, "Those were not the first orcs I saw today. Farther south I witnesses a group nigh thirty warriors; all of them tall and strong, bearing a banner of a whip." He produced a small folded cloth and handed it to Mors. She opened the black fabric to reveal a white whip with five tails, each tipped with a red star. She looked to him stern but puzzled. "The orcs of the Valley have always warred against each other, how is it now that they fight under one banner?" "They have found someone, or rather someone found them, who has rallied them behind a single purpose." He took a drink then offered it to Mors. She accepted it and handed back the cloth. "You hear him speak of The Sister?" He questioned knowing Mors to have taken note of it. "Who is she?" She took a long drink and handed it back to Toka. 'What purpose wold it serve to attack us? We are hundreds strong and that is just the children; no orc force has dared attack our camps in many cycles." Toka thought back to their attack many years ago. "And even then they were a mindless rabble; tribes held together by a lust for more. These orcs are different and have allied with the tunnel goblins from the northern marshes." "Next I would guess they will ride into our camp on the backs of wyverns." Mors jested about their new found organization. "Or perhaps in a charge of Basilisks." Toka slammed his fist to the table. "Is it beyond reason?" He questioned her as if it could actually happen. Mors' jokes were rooted in feared that it could actually happen but Toka seemed to believe it a real possibility. Mors sensed he knew more then he let on. "What is it father?" "I cannot tell you all just yet; Rakau has sent me a vision." He leaned back into the chair. "All I can say that you must leave on a great journey, where it will take you I do not see but in the end you will find what we need and what you are looking for." "What I am looking for is gone." She looked away, unable to maintain her gaze, another warm tear fell down her cheek. "There is much in this world that can be changed my young Protector." He stood and walked away from the table toward a large chest in the opposite corner. He lifted the lid and removed a jeweled necklace of immense beauty. Mors stared in wonder as he brought it to her. "You must take this and head North to the High Mountains. There you will find answers and tghe strength we need to defeat this foe." Mors looked at him with great confusion, never before had she seen a necklace of such make nor could she fathom how it came to be in Toka's possession. "Toka I do not-" "All will make sense soon Daughter of my Sun." He stood tall and proud before her, "All you need know now is that your brother lives and you are going to bring him back to us." *The Rakau people see the Sun as the Mother and the Moon as the Father of creation; (the Sun and Moon are in a sense Yav). It was from their balance that the Seven came to be. Next Chapter Shared SufferingCategory:Character lore